KouJen's 100 Themes
by Digilonewolfluver417
Summary: Idk where i got this idea XD
1. Theme 1: Flowers

_Jen: hey everyone, i dunno where i got this idea_

_Kouji: and im apart of it obviously..._

_Zoey: she LOVES you kouji be happy  
>Jen: *whimpers* meanie...<em>

_Ryan: KOUJI DID YOU MAKE MY SIS CRY!_

_Kouji: *thinks: shit* uhh *runs off, ryan following*_

_Takuya: well..._

_Zoey: if anyone else has any ideas for more thems, tell Jen. Tommy disclaimer_

_Tommy: Jen owns herself and the idea of this story, she doesnt own anything else_

_Kouichi: if she did, shed be with Kouji and their would be another season of DF_

* * *

><p>Theme 1: Flowers<p>

"oh wow…"

Jen looked around at the beautiful field of flowers. It was breath taking. Suddenly, a blue rose was put in her hair.

"huh?" Jen looked behind her

"what's th-" she was cut off by a pair of soft lips pressing against her own

Jen blushes and kisses back. She was with her boyfriend, Kouji Minamoto. And they were deeply in love, rarely ever apart. They parted.

"I love this Kouji, this is amazing thanks for taking me here" Jen smiled big saying it

"Glad you liked it, I thought you would" Kouji wraps his arms around her waist pulling her close

"You know me so well"

He kisses her cheek and kept his lips there. This always made her blush and giggle. That's why he always did it.

"God your beautiful" Kouji said, to him and most of shibuya men agreed, she was the most beautiful girl in shibuya

Jen blushes, thinking she is ugly, shakes her head, but only made them kiss again, blushing she was. Kouji pulled away and sat in the flower field and pulled her into his lap.  
>"yes you are" Kouji said, against into her ear<p>

Jen blushes deeply.

"N-No im not"

Kouji smirked, he always knew how to make her stutter.

"your stuttering" he whispered, nibbling on her ear

Jen shivered.

"S-Shut it" Jen loved this, being with him and he always knew how to make her happy

He kissed her ear, making her blush grow and shiver even more.

"Jen?" he asked

"yes?" Jen asked, happy her stutter was gone

"Do you know I love you?" Kouji always told her that

Jen giggled and kisses his cheek.

"No I don't. Prove it" Jen smirked

Kouji pulled her close, and they shared a passionate kiss. They shared this one a lot.

They parted and rested their foreheads on eachothers. They stayed and watched the sunset then fell asleep under the stars in the field of flowers. With their hands intertwined with the others,


	2. Theme 2: Chocolate

_Jen: hey everyone, here's theme 2_

_Kouichi: Kouji isn't here cause Ryan beat him up ^^''''_

_Takuya: so? Jen beats me up all the time_

_Jen: liar, no i don't_

_Zoey: all she does is hit your head_

_Takuya: BUT IT HURTS_

_Ryan: wimp_

_Takuya: meanie..._

_Jen: *misses kouji* umm...Ryan please do disclaimer_

_Ryan: alright. Jen doesnt own anyone other then herself and I and the story, cherrrysakura gave her the idea for this theme for chocolate. If she owned Digimon Frontier, Jen would be with Kouji -_-_

_JP: TO THE STORY!_

* * *

><p>Theme 2: Chocolate<p>

Jen put a piece of milk chocolate Hershey bar in her mouth. Chocolate was her favorite snack. Kouji sent it to her, he sent her chocolates, stuff like that, when he knew she was having a hard time. It seemed to always cheer her up. She reached for her phone and dialed Kouji's number and waited patiently for him to pick up the phone. She hummed as she waited. At the third ring, her prince charming picked up the phone.

"Hello princess"

"Hey Kouji-kun" Jen giggled at her nickname, she WAS the princess of light and darkness

"-kun? That's new"

"What? Rather be Kou-CHAN?"

"No, I'll take Kouji-kun"  
>"thought so"<p>

"So why did you call?"  
>"To thank you for the chocolate!"<p>

"Anything for my princess"  
>"I love you"<br>"I love you too babe"

"Babe?"  
>"What? You're my gf"<p>

Jen shook her head.

"Never mind love, now now, I gotta go finish these chocolates ^^"  
>"Kay, I love you, bye Jen-chan"<br>"I love you too Bye Kouji-kun"

* * *

><p><em>Jen and JP: *having a choclate eating contest*<br>Kouichi: well...we hope you all liked the story!  
>Everyone besides Kouji, Jen, and JP: HAPPY YOU LIKED THE STORY, REVIEWS PLEASE AND IDEAS FOR NEXT THEME!<em>

_Ryan: and if you wanna be in a theme, just tell Jen_


End file.
